The Legend of Zelda: The Fourth Golden Goddess
by The Seventh Sage
Summary: In a new incarnation, Link feels he is being called from his home in the Ordon Woods. Following the call, he discovers ancient friendships, old foes remade, and a secret long held from the Hylians. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Voices

Chapter One; Voices

_... Is it time, Mistress?_

_Yes, my faithful servant. Soon your power will return to you, and you can face my sister once more._

_And our previous deal, my lady?_

_She will be yours, when we win._

_You are generous, my lady._

_Unlike the one you love._

_I see other things in her, my lady._

_She will raise your old foe. He who shattered your power the first time._

_Never again._

_I feel her presence. My consciousness must return to the fading seal._

_I will be ready by the half-moon. Until then._

_Yes._

* * *

"Link!" Shouted a little girl, shaking her older brother's shoulder. "Wake up! Come on, stop sleeping all day!" She shook him off his bed.

"Ugh... Sylva, why are you shouting?" The blonde muttered, still half asleep.

"Tupato is here! Just like every half-moon!" Sylva exclaimed, tossing her reddish brown braids. "He always brings cool stuff!"

Link sat up straight and smiled at his little sister. "We'd best get going then."

Soon they were walking through the forest clearing, Sylva holding her brother's hand tightly and happily, leading him to a tent near the edge of the clearing. They walked into the red tent quietly, admiring the merchandise.

"Can I help you on this fine morning?" Asked a man with bright red hair, grinning.

"Hello Tupato!" Greeted Sylva with a little wave, "I brought Link along to see what's here!"

"Ah yes, Mr. Link." Tupato nodded. "I bought something the other day with him in mind, it would suit him nicely... Could you wait a moment?" The merchant looked among this wares, muttering to himself phrases such as "No, not here," or "I thought I'd put it next to the jars of..."

At last, he pulled out of a sack a large shield, which he set on the table in the center of the tent. "Lovely, isn't it? The shield of a Hyrule knight, made of a light yet durable metal..." He rambled on, but Link wasn't listening. He felt as though he'd seen a shield exactly like that from somewhere, but he couldn't place it...

"And I got it pretty cheap, as the chap owes me a great deal of money, the poor gambler... But a nice piece of equipment, isn't it?" Tupato finished cheerfully, snapping Link out of his trance. "The moment I saw it, I thought of you, for reasons beyond me." He shrugged. "I'll sell it to you for thirty rupees."

Link felt as though his mouth would fall open. A shield of this value, for thirty rupees? He thought it would at least cost him a hundred. He reached for his wallet.

"I'll take it."

* * *

They walked out of the store soon after, Link carrying his new shield and some fabric Sylva picked out.

"I'm going to sew a pretty dress for the dances, I think, and maybe another apron..."

_Link_. Something called him. _Link, come to us. Link... Link!_

"Link? Are you alright?" Link blinked, realizing he had been staring into nowhere.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Link assured his little sister. "I guess I'm just not fully awake yet."

"We've got to take care of the cows first though," Sylva glances at the house. "I really want to get working on a project."

Link looked down into her big green eyes. "I'll tell you what. I'll take care of the chores today, if you promise to make my bed for me."

"Deal!" Sylva said happily. Link chuckled and dropped his load off at the house before walking over to the stable. He whistled a song as he tended to the cows, in a cheerful mood. The voice lingered at the back of his mind, however, no matter how many times he pushed it away.

I don't think it's good to be hearing voices, he thought to himself. But I would know if I were going crazy, right?

_Link, we need you._

* * *

Link dragged himself back into the house at sunset. He had taken the cows to the pasture with Epona, his fine horse for most of the day, and he was tired. The blonde haired boy walked into the house to find Sylva holding a green tunic proudly.

"Look what I made for you! Look look look look look!" She squealed with delight. "Just like the hero of time! Try it on, Link, try it on!"

"Alright, alright." Link took the clothes and went to his room to change. He came out and Sylva clapped. The tunic fit him perfectly, even the hat his little sister had made for him.

"It's traditional Kokiri clothes! But... Bigger." Sylva shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"No, little sister. I love it. Thank you so much." He picked her up and spun her around the room. She laughed, chanting "Again, again!" over and over.

Through the large living room window, a pale face watched, hate glistening in his eyes before he disappeared, leaving nothing but a light imprint in the dirt.

* * *

_Hello and welcome to my latest fanfic! I may not be able to update regularly or very quickly, for that matter, but I've been plotting this fic for a long time. Fifty points to the user who guesses the villain at the end of this chapter! _


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Foe

The next day, Link and Sylva were trying to make breakfast. Link repeatedly burned the eggs, and Sylva spilled milk all over herself.

"This stinks! Link, can we trade?" She called to her big brother, who nodded.

After the trade, the meal was ready in a few minutes, table set, milk poured, and eggs cooked. The siblings ate in silence.

Link finished first and headed off to tend to the cows, but Sylva stopped him.

"Link? Be careful, please... I just have an awful feeling someone wants to hurt you." She ran up to him, and gave him a hug. He wore the green tunic she had made the previous day, and she reached up to adjust his hat. "Promise you'll be careful..." She looked up into his large, blue eyes with her own pleading green.

"I'll try, Sylva." The boy said, masking his disturbed concern for the girl. He left, after she insisted he take his sword and shield with him. "I don't understand what is up with her." He muttered to himself.

* * *

The cows were perfectly behaved, and Link could see Sylva working with Videte, a friend of hers, on cleaning out Epona's stall. Link watched them for a minute before returning to clean out Donna's stall. The cow was very fine with Link leading her out, but Pansy was not. The meaner cow fought to stay in her stall, but Link coaxed her out with sweet, fresh grass.

"Where is Amico?" The boy muttered to himself, only to see the redhead running towards him at top speed.

"Link! Man, I'm sorry. I slept in on accident." He explained, catching his breath. "I'll uh... I'll get working. Yeah." He began cleaning out a stall, before looking back at Link. "Hey! I think the Mayor wanted to talk to you. Well, get going!" Amico waved the blond off before grabbing a bale of hay. Link gave a nod of thanks before walking off to find the mayor.

* * *

The Mayor's house was in the center of the village, so it wasn't long before Link arrived on his doorstep, knocking on the wooden door. Almost as soon as he did the door swung open and an arm grabbed Link's and pulled him inside. "Oh thank goodness." The Mayor whined, closing the door quickly, hiding his face from Link.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked hesitantly, surprised by his nervousness.

"Well, you see... Sit down, m'boy, sit..." Obediently the blue-eyed young man sat on the nearest chair, glancing around the dark room, lit only by a merry flame in the fireplace. The mayor sat opposite him, covering his face with gloved hands, which was odd, as the mayor was very proud of his appearance. Now, Link could see only his green-streaked blond hair, proof of his Kokiri ancestry.

"As you know, Link, Princess Zelda will soon be crowned queen of Hyrule. A representative of Ordon is supposed to bring a great Ordonian treasure as a coronation gift. I would do it myself, but..." He lowered his hands, and his dark, midnight blue eyes made his bright red rash seem much worse. "I can't appear in front of the princess like this! I'd look like a fool! Which is why I'm asking you to take it to Castle Town as a representative. I would ask someone else, but your horse is the quickest I've seen in my whole life. So will you do it?" His eyes held a desperate look, and shadows under the blue orbs told he had lost a great deal of sleep over the matter.

"Yes. When do I have to leave?" Link agreed quickly. The mayor brightened instantly.

"Oh, thank you so very much, you don't know how much it means to me... I hoped I would be able to go myself by now, but my... Condition has only gotten worse. I should like you to leave as soon as possible." The mayor said, embarrassment in his tone. "Here- this contains the Ordon Jewel, sometimes called the Light Spirit's Diamond. It will go on Princess Zelda's crown, which will symbolize the unity of Hyrule's providences." He took a small box from a side table and held it out to Link, who took it delicately and opened the lid. The clear gem sparkled even in the dim light of the fire. It was beautiful. When he headed for the door, the mayor stopped him.

"Oh, and Link? If you could bring back a pictograph or two, I'm sure the village would like it."

"Yes sir." Link left the dark house.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going away?" Sylva's eyes were miserable, and guilt pierced Link's heart.

"I'm sorry... Someone has to take the diamond to Zelda's coronation, and Epona is the fastest horse in the village." Link explained. His little sister's eyes brightened at the mention of the princess.

"Zelda? Like princess Zelda? Link, you have to get a pictograph of her for me! Zelda's like the most beautiful, kind, wise princess ever! Dad said so!" Sylva jumped up and down with excitement. Link couldn't help but laugh.

"Alrighty then Sylva. I'll get pictographs." Link promised, and Sylva started pushing him out the door.

"Well get going already! Goddesses and Goblins, you're so slow!" She yelled.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Exclaimed Link as he walked out of the house.

* * *

Epona's steady hoofbeats thundered against the ground of Hyrule field. Link's hair and hat waved with the wind as he rode across the field to the walls of castle town, humming a tune Epona seemed to enjoy.

Suddenly, something spooked the mare and Link was thrown from the saddle. He cursed as he watched her run, standing up shakily. A soft chuckle sounded behind him, and he spun around, unsheathing his sword.

"Why, you certainly haven't changed." A man with pale, grayish skin and white hair grinned darkly, wearing a dark red cloak and a white, skintight outfit.

"Who are you?" Link asked, barely keeping his voice from shaking in surprise.

"Hmph, you've forgotten me already? How hurtful..." He arranged his face in a look of mock hurt. He then laughed and took a bow. Upon rising, he spoke again. "I am Ghirahim. Lord Ghirahim. And once I take my revenge on you, it's off to destroy this place known as Hyrule." From nowhere he produced two black blades, and flourished them, pointing them directly at Link. "Long ago, you destroyed my master. Prepare to die."

* * *

_Sorry for not updating sooner, and for the short crappyiness of this chapter. I've been busy with personal and non-personal things, but again I apologize. Thank you for all of the support I've received so far, it really means a lot to me!_


End file.
